


Craving

by bryndenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, First Time, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryndenn/pseuds/bryndenn
Summary: Sam is missing his soul and in desperate need of his brother. As always, Dean can't deny Sam anything he asks for. One-shot.





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> For X, who asked if I ever write Dean as a top. :)

“Dean.”

Dean struggled to wake up, the miasma of way too much whiskey the first thing he noticed.

_Damn. When you can smell yourself, you know you stink._

Another jerk to his shoulder. He awoke to find Sam hovering over him, shirtless, his muscles almost glistening in the light emanating from the bathroom.

“Wha’, Sammy?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“I need you to fuck me.”

Suddenly Dean was wide awake and felt way, way too sober. “What are you talking about, Sam?”

“Your cock. In my ass. I need it.”

“Dude!”

“What?” Sam said, cocking his head to the side like he was legitimately confused. “I think I’m being pretty clear.”

“Sammy, I’m your brother.”

“I’m missing my soul, Dean, not my brain. I _know_ who you are.”

“Well, people with souls don’t go around fucking their brothers.”

“Frankly, this whole soul thing sounds like a real drag,” Sam said, his mouth turning down into a frown. “And I still need to get fucked. I mean, if you don’t want to do it I can go find someone who will. I’m not real good with remembering to have them use condoms, though.”

Dean clenched his jaw, his head full of warring ideas. He couldn’t decide which to focus on. Of course he didn’t want Sam to go find someone who would use him, who wouldn’t care about him. And Sam damn well knew that, the bastard—and he was using it against Dean. Underneath all this was that little kernel that had existed since Dean was twenty or so, that kernel that he kept hidden from everyone. The one that he thought he’d kept hidden from Sam. But now his brother was in front of him, asking to be fucked, wearing nothing but tight boxer briefs, and Dean didn’t know how strong he could be.

Sam crawled into bed beside him, seeming to make himself as small as possible. “C’mon, De,” he said, his voice purposely young-sounding. “Can’t you just take care of me? I can’t trust anyone like I trust you.”

It was a cheap ploy, and Dean was ashamed of how well it worked on him. “Do you want me to jerk you off?” he asked, as if that was a compromise, as if he was taking the moral high ground.

Sam heaved a sigh. “You’re not listening,” he said. “I need a cock in my ass. Now, is it going to be yours, or am I going to have to go find a man who can satisfy me?”

Dean’s strained self-control finally broke, and with a growl he rolled on top of Sam, pinning his arms beside his head. They were both already hard, and, as their cocks rubbed together for the first time, Dean knew he was lost.

Sam stared up at Dean, those beautiful fox-eyes clouded with lust. “What are you waiting for, big brother?” he asked.

Dean slammed his mouth into Sam’s, his tongue immediately moving to explore. Sam’s tongue met his, and they kissed aggressively as they rutted against each other.

“That’s it,” Sam said. “Give it to me, Dean. Give it to your little brother. Dad always told you to take care of me, so take care of me.”

Dean’s stomach roiled, not least because of the lust hidden under the shame he felt. Sam knew every chink in Dean’s armor, and he was putting that knowledge to good use.

Sam bit where Dean’s shoulder met his neck, and it felt better than Dean could have imagined. But Sam, writhing under him, was a dangerous creature. It felt good this time, but Dean wouldn’t be surprised if Sam was aiming for blood next time. Even with his wrists pinned, Sam was a force to be reckoned with.

_Better me than some poor random pickup at a bar_ , Dean thought.

“You’re holding back,” Sam panted underneath him. “I need it, Dean.”

Well, if Sam _needed_ it.

Dean reached down and pulled Sam’s boxers off, and Sam willingly helped. He put two fingers to Sam’s mouth. “Suck,” he commanded.

Sam made a show of it, sucking the fingers in deep and swirling his tongue, all the while continuing to rut up against Dean.

Dean leaned over and said in Sam’s ear, “I’m going to take you hard and I’m not going to give you much prep. I hope that’s how you like it, because that’s how it’s going to be.”

He could tell from the fire blazing in Sam’s eyes that rough suited him just fine.

Dean rubbed Sam’s tight pucker with one of his wet fingers and Sam moaned, pushing back against the finger.

“Patience, little brother,” Dean said. “You’re going to get well-fucked, but don’t you forget who’s in control.”

“You are, De,” Sam panted, sounding more vulnerable than Dean had heard him since before he’d returned from the Cage.

Dean rewarded him by slipping a finger inside Sam’s ass. It was rough going; spit wasn’t ideal lube, but Dean wanted to make sure Sam felt it. And Sam didn’t seem to mind, based on the noises he was making as he thrashed beneath Dean. In fact, he seemed to like it so much that Dean quickly added a second finger. Sam gasped for a moment, stilling, as his body adjusted to the intrusion, but then he was grinding against Dean’s hand once more.

“That’s it,” Dean said. “That’s real good, Sam. You take me so well.”

Suddenly Sam scrambled onto his hands and knees. “Open me up while I blow you,” he said, and bent over, engulfing Dean’s cock in his hot mouth, his ass pushed closer to Dean’s hand.

“Fuck, baby,” Dean gasped as Sam swallowed him down. He let Sam play for just a couple moments before driving his fingers back into his brother’s ass, savoring the way that Sam moaned at the intrusion. After a few minutes he added a third finger, roughly scissoring them to open Sam up.

“Wanna fuck you,” Dean said. “I need to be inside your ass, now.”

“Do it,” Sam said, breaking away from Dean’s cock. “God, Dean, fuck me hard.”

“Get the lube,” Dean said. “And a condom. God only knows where you’ve had your dick.”

Sam obeyed and didn’t seem offended in the slightest as he retrieved the supplies. Dean was glad to see what Sam actually listened to him about the condom; he wasn’t opposed to going bareback, but Sam didn’t seem really concerned with keeping himself clean at the moment.

“Put it on me,” Dean commanded, and Sam did, rolling the condom down over Dean’s cock, which was still wet from Sam’s previous ministrations. “Get me ready.” Sam stroked lube over Dean’s cock and then laid face down on the bed, his ass in the air and his legs spread.

“Fuck me, Dean,” Sam said. “Fuck me just like you’ve always wanted to.”

And if Dean was more forceful than he would have been in his entry, it was only because they both knew that Sam spoke the absolute truth. He knelt in between Sam’s legs and drove in hard, meeting resistance and pushing through it until Sam howled, tensing around him.

“Fucking take me, Dean,” he panted.

Dean obliged, pushing in further until he was fully seated within Sam’s ass. He stayed still for a moment, breathing through the intense sensation of Sam’s tight heat all the way around him. Then he slapped the side of Sam’s ass, pulled out, and drove back in again.

Sam pushed up on his arms, his back arching beautifully. “That’s it,” he panted. “Keep giving it to me.”

Dean pushed Sam back down against the bed and stilled, entirely in spite of the fact that he desperately wanted to keep thrusting. “Quit topping from the bottom, bitch,” he growled.

Sam turned his head and gave Dean a fierce grin. “Jerk.”

Dean knew he was being baited, but couldn’t find it in him to care. He let himself go, holding on to Sam’s hips while giving his body free rein to pound into his ass.

He knew that he was hitting Sam just right because Sam moaned every time Dean brushed his prostate. “Gonna come for me, little brother?” he growled.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam said, his breath coming fast and shallow.

“What do you think I’ve been doing?” Dean said, slowing his strokes just a touch so that he was rubbing Sam deliciously on both the in and the out stroke.

Sam turned his face directly into the bed and Dean heard him yell into the bedspread as his ass tightened around Dean. Dean almost lost it right then, but he kept himself under control long enough to reach around and confirm that he’d made Sam come, untouched, all over the bed.

“Good boy,” Dean said, pumping more erratically into Sam, chasing his own bliss. Moments later he was spilling into the condom as Sam laid boneless beneath him.

Dean collapsed on top of his brother. He rolled off, pulled the condom off, tied it, and tossed it somewhere near the garbage.

Sam hadn’t moved, and Dean could see that his back was moving up and down smoothly with deep, sleepy breaths. Dean laid down next to him and threw a leg over Sam’s and an arm around his waist. Sam would probably be pissed when they woke up the next day to find them tangled together, but he’d just have to deal with it.

There were things that needed to be said, to be discussed, but they could wait until morning.

 


End file.
